Pootatuck Middle School courtyard
The Pootatuck Middle School courtyard is the area of the school where students can lounge about between classes. There are also various activities and events held here. Layout The courtyard appears to be shaped like a square. There are usually benches or tables and seats. On the brick wall there is a circular sign that says "Pootatuck Middle School Home of the Bears" with a face of a bear in the middle. The layout changes to correspond to the various activities and events. History 'Start a Garage Band Thing!' The courtyard is used to hold Pootaroo, Pootatuck's music festival. Prior to this, some acts, like Mindy and the Mindettes, practiced their performance. 'Run with the Bears Thing!' CJ is determined to talk to her crush and walks toward him in the hallway, but when he gets closer, she quickly rushes to the courtyard. Fenwick and Crispo see her do this and the three talk. CJ gets the boy's schedule from Mr. Roberts and now knowing that he walks through the courtyard, she plans to talk to him there, but again fails. She finally manages to successfully talk to him in the courtyard some time later. 'Say Yes to Everything for a Day Thing!' Fenwick sits in the courtyard and eats some pistachios when he is approached by the Sword and Stones club. They tell him Mindy is the dragon they have to defeat, so Fenwick goes to talk to Mindy, who is also in the courtyard. After they talk, Mindy continues her search to find Crispo, who is hiding from her in a trash can that is also in the courtyard. 'Be a Fairy Godmother Thing!' The courtyard is used for the seventh grade ball. 'Stay Up All Night Thing!' The courtyard is used for the movie portion of the Pootatuck sleepover. 'Adopt a Flour Baby Thing!' CJ uses sticky notes to make faces for her flour baby in the courtyard. Later, Crispo and Mindy sit on a bench and talk about Crispo's flour baby. After CJ's last class of the day, she sees Fenwick being cornered by teachers who want his bag of chips in the courtyard. 'Change Your Look and See What Happens Thing!' Fenwick lies to a couple of girls about being on the wrestling team, and when Coach LeBeau overhears him, she asks that he wrestle in the match happening that day. 'Scavenger Hunt Thing!' While searching for scavenger hunt items in the courtyard, Mindy trips Fenwick as he is running by. 'Make a New Friend Thing!' CJ looks at different people in the courtyard in her search for a new friend. 'Be a Mad Scientist Thing!' The courtyard is used to hold the seventh grade science fair. 'Run for Office Thing!' The courtyard is used for the seventh grade presidential debate. 'Always Tell the Truth (But Not Always) Thing!' The drama elective class has rehearsals and puts on the production of "Romeo and Juliet" in the courtyard. 'Become a Millionaire and Give It All Away Thing!' CJ hides her and her friends' combined amount of Pootabucks in a box that she places in a payphone located in an abandoned section of the courtyard. 'Meet Your Idol Thing!' CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo sit in the courtyard and struggle to come up with a new thing to do. Known activities and events The following are known activities and events that took place in the courtyard. *Pootaroo, Pootatuck's music festival *Pootatuck sleepover *Seventh grade ball *Seventh grade science fair *Seventh grade presidential debate *Drama class rehearsals and plays Episode appearances 'Season 1' Trivia *The courtyard and the cafeteria are two different areas as seen in CJ's floor plan of Pootatuck in "Run with the Bears Thing!," but Owen stated in an interview that the two share the same set, as the courtyard is converted into the cafeteria and whatever else may be needed. Gallery Courtyard in garage band.PNG Garage band 38.PNG Garage band 44.PNG Garage band 52.PNG Rwtb 30.PNG Fairy 113.PNG Stay up 41.PNG Stay up 109.PNG Mad scientist 111.PNG Flour baby 121.PNG Flour baby 119.PNG Flour baby 118.PNG References Category:Locations